


Did That Energon Taste Funny To You?

by TransformersPrimeGal



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drunk!Smokescreen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, May have multiple chapters, Romantic Fluff, Smokebee, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPrimeGal/pseuds/TransformersPrimeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen was just finishing up his afternoon Energon. The blue liquid had tasted a bit off to him, but he had just ignored it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did That Energon Taste Funny To You?

**Author's Note:**

> More Smokebee.

All was calm at the Autobot base. Optimus and Bulkhead were out on patrol, Arcee was out on a ride with Jack, Ratchet was trying to determine the location of the Decepticon war ship, Bumblebee was sitting bored in the rec room since Raf was on vacation with his family, and Smokescreen was just finishing up his afternoon Energon. The blue liquid had tasted a bit off to him, but he had just ignored it.

Smokescreen was suddenly very much in need of some entertainment. He felt utterly bored for no apparent reason. His processor was now spinning and his mind was becoming clouded. The white, red and blue mech leaned heavily against the wall. He shook his helm, as to try and clear the fog that was residing in his mind.

After a moment the young bot began stumbling down the hallway. He was suddenly feeling very happy and he wanted to hug someone, and who better then his bonded?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee was standing in the 'Rec room' trying to figure out what to do. Bumblebee finally gave up and sat on the Cybertronian sized couch that Bulkhead had made. The yellow bot sighed, no one was around to hang out with at the moment so he would have to settle for his own company, fun.

Bumblebee's thoughts were interrupted by Smokescreen crashing into the room and sliding on the couch next to him.

"Uh.....are you okay?" Bumblebee whirred questionably. Smokescreen replied by sliding over and hugging the yellow bot.

"Hmm....I...jus' wan..a hug." Smokescreen slurred, hiccupping afterwards. Bumblebee's optics spiraled wide before he sighed and got up, dragging his mate with him.

'C'mon lets get you to Ratchet... " Bumblebee beeped wearily. Smokescreen giggled to himself.

" woo, we're going on an adventure! " Smokescreen yelled, electing a small laugh from the Urbana pulling him along.

The two made their way to the medical bay, Smokescreen giggling to himself the whole way. When they got to their destination Ratchet looked up at them In question.

"What is he laughing about? I could hear him on the other side of the base." The medic looked at Bumblebee expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"That's actually why I brought him here, he's acting really weird...." The medic gestured towards the berth on his left so the scout brought smokescreen over to the medical berth and sat him on it. Smokescreen pouted and grabbed for Bumblebee, whining softly.

"I need him to be calm for me to check him over, so calm him down" Ratchet ordered, to which Bumblebee nodded and jumped up on the berth with Smokescreen and held his hand. Ratchet came over and scanned the white, blue and red mech only for his optics to widen slightly.

"Well, it seems that Smokescreen has somehow managed to get himself overcharged" Ratchet explained watching as Smokescreen played with one of Bumblebee's door wings, Bumblebee didn't seem to notice all that much because he just looked at Ratchet in curiosity.

"How? We don't even have any high grade in the base, or do we?" He chirped confused.

"Ugh Wheeljack must have brought some last time he visited Bulkhead" Ratchet huffed " Smokescreen must have mistaken it for regular grade" the orange and white mech sighed again as Smokescreen laughed when Bumblebee tried to suppress a shiver when he rubbed the yellow mech's sensory panel.

"How.....how long will this last?" Bumblebee beeped worriedly. Ratchet laughed a little.

"Relax Bumblebee, only a couple hours. Oh and he will have a really bad processor ache tomorrow" Ratchet explained " Oh and expect him to be more.... " Ratchet hesitated " bold, in his intentions towards you"

"Aw, but Ratchet he's being so cute, like a sparkling!" Bumblebee protested. Ratchet raised a brow.

"That's why he's playing with your doorwings and other sensitive hot spots, right?" Ratchet asked skeptically. Bumblebee's optics went wide for a moment, before he turned towards Smokescreen, who was in fact, running his servo up and down the edge of his doorwing.

"Oh...." Bumblebee trailed off, embarrassed. Ratchet raised a brow.

" how were you ignoring that?" Ratchet inquired. Bumblebee just shrugged.

"Eh, I thought Smokescreen was hurt, I was sorta Distracted" the youngling replied "although now I'm starting to notice" 

"You....two are being.... Booooring *hic* can't we doooo somtin? *hic*" Smokescreen whined, his words being muffled by Bumblebee's shoulder, which he had rested his head on.

"Like what?" Bumblebee replied. Smokescreen jumped up and grabbed Bumblebee's servo pulling him out into the hallway.

"Let's go play with *hic* Miko...she's *hic* waiting for Bulk to be *hic* back" Smokescreen pulled his bonded into the rec room again, seeing Miko sitting bored in a chair, he rushed over to her.

"Uh, Hey Smokescreen, you seem....Happy" she awkwardly greeted. Bumblebee sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah, he's sort of the Cybertronian equivalent of drunk" Miko giggled and smirked.

"My summer has been very interesting" She stated.


End file.
